


BTS - Most likely to date an Idol (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [171]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Most Likely To, Most To Least, Preferences, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only. You can find out about the professions/careers of our headcanon OC girlfriends here (only Jimin’s girlfriend is an Idol): https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/615585924130226176/all-about-our-headcanon-girlfriends-btsPlease follow us on Tumblr to see our content first including fanfiction, original fanart and preferences at insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [171]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Kudos: 5





	BTS - Most likely to date an Idol (Most to Least)

1\. Jimin

We see Jimin as being someone who would want to date someone with similar interests to him, and not have specialist knowledge that was too far out of his comfort zone. With an Idol, he would be able to relate to her on a more personal level; being able to sympathise with her experiences and lean on her for support. He would love being able to join her in dance practice and in singing duets together, even if they were just at home together. A part of him would also get a kick out of fans ‘shipping’ them together, finding the fanart made about them both super cute. If he was with someone who had debuted more recently (such as within our headcanon fics - where his girlfriend Ara becomes an Idol part-way through their relationship), he would find great comfort in being able to offer her advice, such as how to relax her muscles after a long day of dancing, or how to sooth her throat to improve her vocals. He also would not mind the fame aspect of being with someone famous, though he may get occasionally jealous of the attention she is getting from other men. He would feel comfortable showing her off at events such as red carpet premieres and confirming their relationship through their agencies.

2\. Jungkook

As someone who has mostly grown up among other groups, we think it would be natural for Jungkook for fall for another Idol. He is incredibly passionate about singing, and the thought of being able to collaborate with his girlfriend (either formally, or just in the shower at home) would give him serious butterflies. We also think being with another Idol would give him more confidence to work on solo projects, such as writing more lyrics and producing his own songs. He’d love the support and feedback that she gave throughout the process and also want to help her with her own music. Although the hectic schedule they both had would mean he missed her so much when they were both busy, he’d love being able to steal little moments backstage together during award shows and events. His pride when she won an award would be next to nothing; he would be unable to contain his happiness.

3\. RM

Namjoon is someone who is known to have quite a good knowledge of the members of girl groups. While we do not think he would seek out a relationship with another Idol particularly, if he met someone who he liked who happened to be an Idol, he would not let that get in the way of his happiness. He would understand and be prepared for the challenges which would come with dating someone famous; especially how little time they would get to have together. However, he would take a mature approach in their relationship and would find the time to make sure they still got to spend quality time with each other, either in person or far apart, using technology to help them keep in touch. As the leader of his group, he would have a good insight into the pressures of the industry, and would want to support his girlfriend with any struggles she might face. Although he would be likely to keep the relationship private at first, as it became more serious, he would enjoy being able to sit with her at events. To the outside world, they would seem like a very stable and classy couple. 

4\. V

While we do not think Taehyung is someone who follows girl groups or Idols incredibly closely, usually feeling more drawn to actresses, we think he would find dating an Idol more convenient in a way, though our instincts tell us he would be more likely to go for someone in a less famous group, who does not have as much media attention. He would love the cutesy aesthetic of typical Kpop, and is also someone who would absolutely love singing duets in private, often in the shower or just around the house. Dating someone who is almost as busy as him would relieve some of the pressure of being a ‘good boyfriend’, as he would know she would understand that he cannot be with her all the time. Likewise, he would get a thrill out of initially keeping the relationship a secret and hiding from the press when going on dates. 

5\. Suga

Although we think Yoongi is someone who would crave a more normal relationship and would be quite unlikely in the long run to date someone famous, we realised that if it suddenly came out he was secretly dating an Idol, we would not be surprised. He would definitely not ‘look for’ someone famous to date, but if he met someone who was just as passionate about music as he was, especially if they wrote and produced their own songs, either publicly or privately, he would not let the fact she was an Idol stop him from being with her. He would enjoy seeing her during events such as award shows, even if they did not sit together or get to spend a lot of time together; just seeing her from across the room would be enough to give him butterflies. Likewise, he would be quietly proud of her achievements, probably not showing his emotions on camera, but waiting until they were in private to show the extent of his love for her. He is someone who values a woman’s personality above all else and we see him as loving someone with a similar sense of humour to him. If an Idol had these things, he would fall for her regardless of her profession, though we do see him as suited to someone less famous or a music producer more than an Idol. 

6\. J-Hope

We don’t really think Hoseok would have strong opinions either way about dating an Idol, but it would not occur to him to pursue someone with the same career as him. Instead, we think he would be naturally drawn towards girls who have slightly different interests to him who he could learn from. He’d also enjoy dating someone with a more ‘stable’ career, so he always knows she will be there for him when he returns home. However, if he did date an Idol he would love dancing with her; teaching her new moves and enjoying the adrenaline rush which would come with the vigorous exercise. It would be something he’d love doing as a couple, and he’d find it hard not to join in if she wanted to show off her choreography. 

7\. Jin

Although he would not be against dating an Idol if he met someone he really liked, we feel Jin would prefer a more traditional relationship where he can rely on his girlfriend to be there for him when he comes home. The pressure of dating someone famous might be too much for him, with it being harder to find quality time together to go on dates or do things together such as cooking and creating a home. He is someone we feel craves a family of his own, and we think he would find this difficult to do if the other person had a hectic career. Once he has a family, we feel he would settle down and semi-retire from music. This would be more stressful if he also had to ask his girlfriend to give up her dreams to be with him. 

***


End file.
